


Jealous

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [18]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: Jealousy was wanting something, wanting something so bad you considered taking it. Elsa wouldn't, even if she really wanted to.





	

Elsa was a chill gal, or at least she liked to think she was. Truth be told she wasn’t. Elsa hadn’t been for a while now.. However the fact she had been going through a pack a day since her childhood friend had started dating wasn’t doing her any favors. Less since the douche she had started seeing was just that, a fucking douche. Neither did it help that Elsa wanted to rip the guy’s face off most of the time. Maybe she could have played it off as stress, the normal kind from an oncoming deadline like she insisted it was.

Not that Anna knew that, she only knew that Elsa was upset and didn’t exactly know why.

Anna didn’t have the guilty shame of watching somebody she loved be happy with someone else. Who did that? Get upset that their friend was happy? That she was in love? Even if it was with a guy that wasn’t her. Worse it wasn’t like she could hate the guy like she really wanted to. Kristoff was genuinely a nice guy. A fact which made all of this seem three times worse somehow.

Though it would always be a good thing that Anna wasn’t dating a douche canoe. The things she heard guys say about the cute redhead sometimes was downright maddening. And it wasn’t like she was listening for it, okay she was but only in that overhearing way that always happened when your ears were pinned for the stuff that interested you. Which for her was Anna. The things she heard. Besides the fact that her friend would never believe her, kept her from doing much more than pouting like a wimp. Well that and the fact that she refused to be rescued. Because she didn’t doubt that was how it would go down.

She’d be defending Anna’s honor and get rescued herself by Kristoff. Like hell was she going to be more than civil with the guy. Besides, as willing as she was to bleed for her friend Anna probably didn’t consider her dignity worth a hospital visit.

Again her smoking wasn’t doing her any favors.

However today, today she didn’t have to see Kristoff since Anna had reserved today just for her. For Elsa it was a chance to catch up since Anna’s boyfriend had kept her so busy lately. It was one of those catch-22s.

“Hey Elsie.” At the sound of the nickname Elsa looked up from the table, her cigarette rolling in her lips. Seeing Anna made her smile, releasing the scowl and all the associated emotions in just one look. Anna’s hair was done up in a bun today, leaving her neck free for the world to stare at.

Oh shit, they had been in the middle of catching up hadn’t they?

“What’s up Anna? It’s been awhile.” Anna rose an eyebrow, making Elsa wince. Okay, maybe she had asked that question once already, but she hadn’t quite heard the response. Luckily Anna chose to overlook the faux pas.

“Man it has hasn’t it?” She plopped in the seat across from her, her arms sprawling out in a mock gesture of exhaustion. The ham that she was had it three times more dramatic than it needed to be. Elsa snorted at the display, swallowing the giggle. She hid it behind her cigarette, taking a deeper inhale then usual.

Politely they ignored the fact Anna hated the smell of cigarettes. It was a habit Elsa just quite couldn’t kick, despite several attempts. They shared a look and.in that look they relived hours worth of arguing that didn’t come out because it would result in the two of them from having to walk off to cool off.

The cigarette stayed between her fingers as she tapped the ashes off in an ashtray.  
“So how have you been?” Elsa hummed at the question, taking a drag as she tried to remember what she had told her last time. It had been a deadline, that much she remembered, but was it for the commission or one of the portfolios she had been cobbling together?

“Not too bad, been busy with projects but you know how those go.”

“You work too much.” Elsa shrugged at the statement.

“You know what. We should have a date.” Elsa coughed this time, Anna not really noticing as she tilted her head to the side. “I’m sure we could find someone you could go on a double date with. Weren’t you interested in that Hans guy?”

From what was a bit too much experience she recovered, shaking her head. “Nope.”

“I really think you could find someone. Someone like my Kristoff.” And with that she was off, talking about ‘him’. It took a herculean effort not to snort at that. Love sucked. It really did. But jealousy was a bitter bitch that always bit you in the ass.


End file.
